fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Container Magic
Container Magic, also less known as Origin Alteration Magic is a kind of Molding Magic that deals with the alteration of ethernano containers. History The exact origins of this magic is unknown, it's said to have come from the study of Second Origin and how to induce it with magic. The long series of trials with Molding Magic principles wielded the basic theory that allows Mages to alter their own magical containers and those of others. Basics Container Magic is an incredible rare magic that requires an innate talent in precise use of magic to learn, as such it's not really accessible for everyone. Using the principles of Molding Magic, Molding magic allows the users of its magic to alter the shape and properties of the ethernano containers within a mage's body for a variety of purposes. In essence it allows the users to tweak magic containers to fit a specific end. Because of this property users of Container Magic are capable of easily unlocking Second Origin for others. Applications *'Specialization of Magic': The primary usage of this magic is the ability to specialize one's container to one's own magic. As magical containers are all purpose tools, the ability to specialize one's containers to be tailored to a selection of magic leads to increased output, speed and reliability of the tailored for magic. In short it allows one to increase their magic's usability by altering their container. *'Recovery speed increase': Some mages simply don't want to be specialized so they ask for their containers to be shaped so as to maximize ethernano restoration, containers of this type are capable of filling themselves up exponentially faster then normal containers leading to an increase in "magical stamina". As a tradeoff the power of magic it can release seems to be reduced a fair amount, in short allowing for more spells at a smaller power. *'Magical intensity increase': Some mages simply don't care about stamina and merely seek for their magic to become much more intense, in this case one's container can be tailored to allow for far more magic to be outputted in smaller spans of time, this of course means they'll tire themselves out faster. *'Second Origin unlocking': Understandably users of this magic are capable of unlocking Second Origin relatively harmlessly, doing this for someone unprepared however can lead to anti-ethernano tumors if unregulated. **'Second Origin Filter': It's possible however to regulate this Second Origin that's been opened for someone still unprepared by regulating the flow of magic from the second origin. It allows for a slight increase of power and allows them to adjust harmlessly into a full Second Origin unlock down the line. *'Sub Origin creation': An incredible application of this magic is the separation of one's own main Magic Container into smaller ones for a multitude of reasons, they're referred to as Sub Origins. **'Sub origin specialization': Its also of course possible to further specialize these Sub Origins for specific purposes. Such as having a sub origin tailored for stamina and one for burst magic to accommodate special spells. Limitations While Container Magic can alter the shape of containers to an extent of making new ones all together it can't actively increase the capacity of any container, this can only be achieved by training or genetics. As such there's no known user or mage affected by this magic that had their actual magic values increased, they merely appear to be so by the specialization. Consequences Because of the specialization inherent in the application of this magic it tends to lessen a mage's ability to learn new magic or utilize more all purpose magic. Category:Molding Magic Category:Rare Magic